


Fingers and Feathers

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1





	Fingers and Feathers

Dean sat on the back of his motel bed, head resting against the headboard as he absent mindedly drank his beer. Cas stood across the room, eyes fixated on the television flickering in the corner. Dean's eyes darting to the Angel periodically. Taking a final sip of his beer he turned to see Cas shrugging off his coat and beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. Half way done with his task, Dean blurted out, interrupting him.

"Cas...what are you doing man?"

Sighing, cerulean eyes fixated on Dean. "I'm tired Dean and my wings ache."

The Hunter glanced at him puzzled. "Wings Cas? I thought that you didn't have literal wings."

Ignoring him and finally shucking off his dress shirt, revealing his toned, sun kissed back. Dean jumped as sleek black wings sprouted from Cas's back, wingspan spread out as they emerged. Cas sighed, relaxing the wings.

"Ah much better."

Dean stared incredulously at the angel's back until he finally turned around. Blue eyes at first piercing then softened as he stared at Dean.

"What is it Dean?" he asked, tilting his head.

Dean, finally gathering his thoughts, answered. "Like I said, I thought humans couldn't see your wings"

Cas stretched his wings, spanning at about six feet, they looked huge in the tiny motel room. "Normally yes, humans can't, unless they have intercourse with an angel."

A slight flap heard from behind as his wings twitched. "but of course that's taboo so it's uncommon to actually see them."

Dean got up from the bed, sitting his beer on the end table. He drifted towards Cas, slipping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his nose into the midnight wings.

"I know personally that you broke that rule Cas." he chuckled, running his fingers along the twitching wingspan.

"These are beautiful." Dean commented as his fingers continued to drift along the flaxen feathers. "you're beautiful." He breathed into the shaking Angels ear.

"Cas?" Dean looked at him concerned until a small moan escaped the angels lips. Dean, finally catching on, stroked the black feathers again, Cas's back arching as he moaned louder.

"Sensitive wings Cas?" he chuckled as he removed his other arm from around the man's waist and began to run his fingers through the silky wings.

"A-ah...D-Dean..." the Angel growled as he flexed his wings at the touch. Fingers still grazing, Dean began to kiss down Cas's neck, starting near the angel's scruffy jawline, trailing his lips down. reaching his collar bone he began to nibble, all the while stroking, fingers tickling over each feather.

The moaning escaping the angel's throat increased in volume as Dean trailed back up the angel's neck, dragging his teeth across. gripping the wings tight, he felt Cas wince. leaning in, the hunter breathed into his ear.

"I want you Cas...now..."

Groaning in response, the angel gazed into emerald eyes. "You can have me Dean...I was yours since the day i raised you from perdition."

Dean smiled, finally releasing the tense wings, grabbing Cas's face he pulled him into a kiss. Sighing as he returned it, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. the kissing quickly became passionate and clumsy as he felt Dean grind against him, slowly he felt the bed behind him as he was pushed onto in, the kisses never ceasing.

Wings extended as Dean crawled on top of him. Dean smiled, fingers dancing over the feathers again.

"You really like this dont you Cas?" Dean chuckled. The angel gasped as Dean leaned in, gingerly brushing his lips against the quivering wings.

"D-Dean...stop...teasing me..." Cas groaned. Only smiling in response, he continued as he brushed his nose across sleek feathers, warm breath gracing them. "D-dean...p-please..."

Dean letting his teeth gently brush over, then pulling back as the wings twitched and shook under him. leaning up he grasped Dean's face, sky blue eyes begging.

"Dean." he breathed,their mouths barely an inch apart. "p-please...fuck me..." Dean felt his face grow hot. sure he had slept with Cas plenty of times, but Cas had never begged him like that. it was new, and incredibly hot as he felt his jeans become just a little too tight.

"Dammit Cas." Dean sighed as pulled the angel into a kiss. The speed in their kisses increased again as Dean clumsily tried to undo his jeans. Cas, noticing he was having trouble, swatted Dean's hand away. All the while never ceasing the kisses, he managed to undo Dean's jeans, shoving them just barely below his hips.

After a few minutes Dean pulled back, gasping for air. "Dean?"Cas sat up and readjusted his wings, Dean still resting in his lap.

"Human...need air..." Dean panted. He heard Cas chuckle as he pulled Dean's shirt over his head roughly.

"Ow! Dammit Cas that's hurt!" he was quickly silenced by a soft warmth on his bare back. Cas had wrapped his raven wings around Dean, the soft feathers tickling across his skin. He leaned his head into the angel's shoulder as the feathered cloak covered them. A moment ago Dean had been so excited but now felt comforted as Cas stroked his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"I love you Dean."

Lifting his head from the man's shoulder, he gazed into crystal blue eyes. "I love you too Cas." Smiling, he pulled him into a kiss.

Hearing feathers flap as the wings expanded, revealing them again. Releasing Cas from the kiss, Dean spoke, "Now where were we?" he smiled mischievously as his fingers searched through twitching feathers.

"A..ah...Dean..." Cas groaned returning to his previous state of mind. Watching Cas twitch under him, Dean began to slide his jeans the rest of the way off as they barely hung onto his hips. Finally off, Dean discarded them to the side. Fingers returning to Cas he slowly traced them from the arch of a wing, trailing down to Cas's chest.

Eyes shut tightly, perhaps tighter than they needed to be, the Angel gripped at the sheets as Dean's fingers danced across his body. Fingers skimming as he reached the waistline of Cas's dress pants, Dean proceeded to slide Cas's belt off. Grasping it in his hand he spoke.

"Cas, give me your arms, I want to try something." Opening his eyes, he obeyed, reaching both arms out to Dean. Belt now resting between his teeth, Dean grabbed the angels wrists, securing them together with the belt.

"Dean, what are you..." the Angel queried as he pulled his now bound hands to his chest.

"I don't want you to be able to stop me, whatever I touch and whatever I do." Dean smirked.

Cas felt his face grow hot. He wasn't helpless, he was an angel, this belt was nothing. But the thought of Dean teasing him, being in control, that turned Cas on more than he ever thought possible and he accepted his bound wrists. Shoving Cas's wrists above his head, he held them there as began to kiss down the angel's neck once more.

Warm breath brushing against soft skin and the angel's breathing became labored, his wrists twitching under Dean's strong grip. As he ventured lower he had no choice but to release the angel's wrists, lips continuing to venture down until his tongue gently caressed the waistline of Cas's pants. Shuddering as warmth skimmed his sensitive hips against the otherwise cold room, Cas arched his back as Dean began to leave little love bites along his hips. Without warning Dean shucked the dress pants down, along with Cas's boxers, exposing his erected need to the chill of the room.

Back jolting as the chill was replaced with something warm and wet. Wings shaking almost violently as Dean drank him in, tongue swirling in ways Cas never would have thought.

Cas felt his whole body tense. wrists bound, wings teased, and Dean's tongue against him was almost too much for him to handle. As Dean's head bobbed below, hands gripped tightly on Cas's newly bruised hips where Dean left fresh marks just a moment ago. back arching, Cas struggled to let his words escape

"De...p...please...I'm gonna..." The warning was too late as he came in Dean's mouth. Dean pulled back, choking and gagging as he swallowed a majority of the salty substance. going to wipe his mouth he stopped before deciding on a better option. Leaning over a panting Cas, he firmly planted his lips against the angel's.

Surprised by the salty taste Cas's eyes widened before sliding his tongue against Dean's teeth until he let him in, tongues dancing together. Finally satisfied Dean pulled back, wiping the rest of the substance off the corner of his mouth. He glanced down at the Angel, panting and blue eyes lidded heavy with lust, mouth agape as drool slid from the corner. Cas looked so dirty, lustful as his eyes begged Dean for more.

Dean smirked "You really are dirty arn't you angel? Cas only moaned in response as he bit his lip, wrists writhing while he began to buck his hips against Dean. "Ahh...Fuck..." Dean bit his lip as he felt Cas grind under him.

Grabbing Cas by the small of his back he lifted him up. "Tuck your wings Cas, and keep them tucked until I say." Cas obeyed, folding his wings in tightly against his back.

Dean got off Cas's lap, the Angel sitting naked on the bed, bound wrists resting in his lap. Dean leaned off the bed, something grasped in his hand. Crawling back over the bed he commanded Cas again.

"Close your eyes, don't move and don't take this off." Dean ordered as he slipped cloth over the angel's blue eyes. Cas thought it must be his tie, before he continued the thought he heard Dean's voice again.

"Turn over Cas, on your knees and elbows." Cas didn't move, thrown off by Dean's sudden demanding attitude. Suddenly he yelped as he felt a tug on his wing. "Turn over Cas. now."

Finally obeying, Cas did as he was told, still unable to see he tried his best to do what Dean had asked. On his knees he flinched as he felt Dean's fingers trace from his shoulders, traveling over his wings. eyes hidden, hands bound, all he knew was Dean's touch and it felt amazing.

Fingers still gliding over the tucked wings, feeling every graced touch and finger as Dean stroked each feather. senses deprived, all cas knew was dean's strong but soft fingers skimming along his body.

Dean stared in awe at the beautiful angel's back until he reached the bottom of the wing span, causing Cas's toned back to flex. Gently grabbing a wing in each hand Dean closed his eyes as he slowly began to grind against Cas. Back arching at the motion, Cas began to moan as he pressed closer to Dean, raising his ass further in the air, practically begging for more.

"Ah...Fuck Cas..." Dean groaned in response and he gripped the wings tighter. releasing the angel, Dean leaned over Cas's back, two fingers dancing across the angel's full lips.

"Open your mouth Cas." Dean commanded. Cas obeyed, opening his mouth as Dean's fingers slid in. Pushing his fingers back, perhaps more than he needed to, he heard Cas gagging below him. Releasing the angel's mouth he slid back down his back.

"There that should be wet enough." Dean decided. Cas, choking a bit as he lifted his head, still blinded by the tie.

"Wet enough for wha..." Cas gasped as he felt Dean slowly slid a finger into him, quickly followed by a second. Fingers of his right hand sliding in and out of Cas as the left hand gripped a wing. Cas felt as if he was going to lose his mind, gasping and moaning everytime Dean made a motion inside his body. His knees shook before finally giving out beneath him.

Dean, still inside him, roughly grabbed the angel by his bruised hip, hoisting him back up onto his knees. leaning in he whispered into the shaking angel's ear.

"I thought i told you not to move Cas." Dean growled animalistically as the angel continued to pant.

"D-Dean..." Cas panted "Please...just..fuck me...p..please..." Cas begged.

Dean smiled "Heh. you really want me that badly Cas?" he teased as slid his fingers in and out slowly.

"Yes Dean...Please..." Cas begged once more.

Not that he wasnt turned on already but hearing Cas beg him like that pushed Dean over the edge. Dean slowly pulled his fingers out of Cas, savoring every twitch the angel made.

"Alright Cas since you want me so badly, I'll grant you just that." Dean smirked mischievously. Cas sighed almost in relief until he felt Dean get off of him.

"Dont move." Dean instructed. Feeling the weight of the bed change in front of him, Cas felt something graze his left cheek. "Open your mouth" Dean commanded. Cas obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as he could.

Without warning Dean shoved his cock into Cas's Mouth. Gagging in surprise, Dean smiling above him. "Got to wet it with your tongue Cas, you dont want me to fuck you dry."

Taking the comment in thought, Cas began to swirl his tongue around Dean, almost greedily and he tasted him. The control, the forcefulness, Cas liked this and he would let Dean tease and torture him like this for eternity if he wanted to.

"Ah...Cas...Damn you're too good at that." Dean groaned. Head Bobbing up in down, Cas began to swirl his tongue more and suck faster. Dean gasped

"Woah! Woah Cas!" yelling as he grasped dark hair, stopping the angel from continuing. "Easy, I almost came for a second." Dean sighed. pulling out of Cas's mouth and releasing the angel's hair, Dean got off the bed.

Crawling back behind Cas again he grinded against him a few times before gripping himself and slowly entering the angel. Cas gasped as he felt Dean inside him, biting his lip so as not to scream. It hurt, it hurt like hell but Cas didnt care, he wanted Dean and that was worth any pain. Gripping hips again, Dean slowly began to pump in and out of Cas, biting his own lip, adding to the pleasure.

"Ah...D-Dean..." Cas moaned as he felt Dean slam into him, at first slowly but Dean was picking up speed, creating a rhythm. He panted at each motion, finding is difficult to keep his wings tucked while he was feeling so much. unable to control it any longer his wings expanded, now shaking each time Dean slammed into him.

"H-harder..." Cas begged "Please fuck me harder." It was Deans turn to do what he was asked, and he gladly obliged. Pumping into Cas at full force, fingers digging into injured hips.

"A-ah!" the angel exclaimed as he came all over the bed. Dean still going until finally the last few thrusts broke the dam. a loud moan escaping as he came inside Cas. Gasping, he pulled out as the angel collapsed beneath him. Wiping himself off with a nearby t-shirt, Dean crawled beside the barely conscious angel.

"Fuck Cas...That was the best sex I've ever had." The angel stayed silent and tried to sit up. Wobbling slightly, he couldn't hold himself up, Dean caught him in his arms. Breathing still labored he looked down at the angel.

"Oh dammit wait a second" Dean sighed as he unbinded his wrists and slid the tie over his head. blinking at the light Cas tried to gather his thoughts.

"Oh dammit Cas did i make you mad...im sorr..." Dean was silenced as the angel used the last of his strength to pull Dean into a kiss.

Pulling back he gazed into emerald eyes "I'm not mad Dean, that was...amazing." Cas smiled. Sighing in relief Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter.

"Ya know Cas we need to get those wings of yours out more often." Dean chuckled.

"Agreed" the angel commented as he snuggled into Dean. Dean pressed a kiss against the angel's forehead and fell asleep as warm black wings cloaked him comfortingly.


End file.
